


Dangerous Devil

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Lucifer Fanvids [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Big Bad Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, I have layers I'm like an onion, music video, sometimes I don't just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: A fanvid to the tune of DeathbyRomy's "Dangerous," featuring blackbear. Includes gratuitous amounts of devilishness, idiots in love, and a little angst.





	Dangerous Devil




End file.
